Lyler- one night stand
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren and Tyler after a night out have a one night stand and since that night have to deal with the consequences of that night.
1. Chapter 1

Lyler- One Night Stand

Part One

Lauren stumbles out the club as she made her way towards the Vic her eyes watering slightly as she thought about Joey all over Lucy making her stomach churn,

"Oi Lauren! Wait up mate!" Lauren turns to face an out of breath Tyler who looks warmly over at her making her swallow back bile,

"What you want Ty?!"

"Actually thought that you could hang out at mine. Not really feeling it anymore what you say?"

"Uh whit ain't with you?"

"If you must know we had a fight. Anyway you coming or what Branning?!" Lauren rolls her eyes before walking beside him as they made their way back to his house,

"You want to talk about it then?" Lauren asks as Tyler pours some vodka into a glass for her,

"Not really. You want to talk about Joey?" Lauren shakes her head taking a long sip of the vodka,

"Then looks like we just drink and forget our problems for awhile!" Tyler says making Lauren grin as that's why she liked Tyler as he never pushed you into spilling your heart out and never pressured you. Lauren and Tyler drank the last of the vodka both remembering how they had met both not realising how close they were getting too each other,

"You know everyone teased me Ty saying that I fancied you!"

"Ah and who could blame you!" Lauren playfully nudges him,

"Lucky I didn't as you and whit are together and that would of been awkward!"

"Yeah. Though we did have that casual thing..."

"Casual to you maybe" Tyler frowns over at Lauren waiting for her to explain,

"I kind of wanted us to you know have something...but you never liked me that way"

"I'm sorry Lauren I had no idea!" Tyler says guilt churning his stomach as he always liked Lauren and found her always easy to talk to,

"Hey don't be. Honestly I'm happy to see how good you and Whit are besides it just wasn't meant to be!" Tyler wraps his arms around her feeling the warmth of her skin and the sweet scent of her hair comforting as before he knew it their lips were lock together in a passionate embrace...

Lauren made her way through the square still feeling nauseous and trembling as she saw the two of them laughing happily together,

"Hey Lauren there you are! Been trying to ring you!" Lucy steps in front of her looking questioningly over at her,

"Sorry battery died. Uh Luce now isn't really a good time will meet you later yeah?" Lauren says rushing over to a now alone Tyler who was putting boxes onto the back of his van,

"Alright"

"Oh uh hi Lauren. Not too bad you alright?"

"Not really. Look can me meet up and talk?" Sensing her urgency Tyler knew that it could not be avoided,

"Sure. I'll just close the Emporium and we can go to the Caff "

"Not the Caff. Uh we can go back to mine everyone is out" Tyler notices how pale and anxious she looks as he locks up the emporium and walks silently beside her over to her house. Lauren lets him in the house and both enter the lounge Tyler awkwardly taking a seat,

"You want a tea or something?" Tyler shakes his head as Lauren exhales before sitting beside him,

"Look I know it's odd inviting you over here but I really need to tell you something..."

"Lauren just tell me please"

"Tyler I'm pregnant!" Tyler was frozen in shock as Lauren watches him worried as she gently touches his knee,

"Ty?"

"How long?"

"Oh uh just did the test this morning I'm six weeks it says...I'm so sorry for this Ty!" Tyler shakes his head and takes hold of her clammy hands forcing a reassuring smile onto his face,

"It wasn't just you babe. We both did this Lauren and I kissed you first...I guess that I'm the only one you told?"

"Yes. Tyler I wanted you to know...and for us to make a decision together" Tyler nods his head slowly still in shock,

"Lauren whatever happens I'm here alright!" He says even though he was so terrified,

"Thanks Tyler. So how you feeling other than petrified?"

"Numb. How bout you?" Lauren sighs shrugging her shoulders,

"All sorts of feelings. Tyler I don't think I can kill our baby but I'm not sure I can be a mum to any baby...I will only let it down!" Tyler rolls his eyes,

"Lauren now is not the time for self pity we both know that this baby will have both of us. If this is what you truly want then I'll do it Lauren I will put things right!" Lauren chews her lips feeling overwhelmed by the big gesture he was giving to her knowing how this could ruin everything for him as she nods her head,

"You sure you can do this? Whit will hate you for this?"

"I can and I will Lauren. Besides I was raised to accept my responsibilities and I won't stop that now" Lauren takes his hand and squeezes lightly tears silently falling down her cheeks,

"Thank you. So what do we do now?" Tyler not really sure tried to work it out in his head knowing how much Lauren will be counting on him,

"Do we need to see a doctor or something?" Lauren shrugs unsure,

"Maybe. Shall we go first thing?"

"Yeah. That gives me time to talk to Whitney then face your folks" they both smirk lightly as it was feeling too tense for both them to handle,

"You need me to come with you?"

"Nah your alright. You just chill out and prepare for the family knowing" Lauren walks Tyler to the door and before he leaves she lightly kisses his cheek,

"Tyler Moon I really am lucky that your such a decent and caring guy. And I'm sorry for ruining your life!" Tyler hugs her warmly before making his way over to his where Carol was sat in the kitchen,

"Oh hey Tyler your home early"

"Yeah need to speak to Whit. She home yet?!"

"Not yet uh sounds serious you need privacy?" Tyler nods his head unable to speak from the emotion he felt as his hands trembled,

"Ok I will be back later love" Carol leaves the house as Tyler places himself into a chair and waits for the girl he loves to come home so that he could break her heart,

"Hey babe. I thought you had a auction or something?"

"Change of plans. Whit I need to tell you something babe" Whitney sits herself down waiting patiently as Tyler tried to find the words to explain his betrayal.

Lauren was cursing herself for what she had done to both of them! Shame filled her making her feel even more sick than she did already as she sat and waited for news from Tyler,

"Lauren? You alright darling?" Tanya asks entering the room looking concerned,

"What you doing home?!" Lauren snaps feeling on edge making Tanya frown taking aback,

"Excuse me madam watch who your speaking to!"

"Sorry. Long day that's all!" Tanya sighs before making herself busy whilst watching her daughter who looked bothered by something,

"Has something happened with Joey?" Lauren glares at her mum for mentioning his name,

"No! Just leave it will you!" Lauren sulks upstairs slamming her bedroom door shut and laying herself on top of her bed worried what Tyler is going through for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Lauren had dosed off and jumped when her phone buzzed into life as she grabbed her Mobile sitting bolt upright on the bed,

"Ty?"

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No uh yeah kind of...so how did it go?" Lauren asks her heart racing wildly inside her chest making her feel nauseous,

"Yeah listen I kind of need a place to crash but maybe we could meet up later?"

"Well how bout I ask my folks if you could trash here I mean only if you want Ty?" Tyler could sense the neediness in her voice which he knew meant that she wanted him to stay with her,

"Yeah alright Branning. Uh shall come round now or shall I give it a minute"

"No come over. I need support Tyler if we are telling them. Especially my dad" Tyler knew that Max Branning was a very protective Father to both of his Daughters and even in the past experience the wrath of Max himself and to be honest wasn't looking forward to having another go at him, but he knew that he had to support Lauren as after all they were a team now! as that is what parents are according to what his father always taught him. Tyler composes himself as he makes his way over to the Branning`s house when Whitney comes charging over to him her eyes red and blotchy,

"Whit babe?"

"Don't you dare call me babe! you really going to be with her and play happy families now!"

"not quite babe. But I will be there for both her and the baby. Surely you can understand that?!" Tyler looks at Whitney's face waiting for her to soften but her frown only deepened into a cold stare,

"oh I understand alright Tyler! And you honestly believe that she will remain sober whilst carrying your child?!" Tyler felt a cold shiver run down his spine as she tormented him with these cold words,

"You know what Whit yeah we hurt you I get that but there is no need to be so evil about this!" Tyler continued walking over to the Branning's ignoring Whitney who was screaming in anger after him as he knocked on the door his legs slightly trembling,

"Ah Tyler you better come in hadn't you!" Tanya says frowning slightly as Tyler walks into the hallway which Lauren rushes over and pulls herself into his arms which was unlike Lauren,

"Hey what's going on?!" Tyler asks Lauren unnerved by her reaction on seeing him,

"That's what I'd like to know. Now sit at the table both of you and speak before I phone your dad got that Lauren!" Tanya brushes past them and enters the kitchen as Tyler studied a petrified looking Lauren,

"Lauren?" Tyler asks gently after taking her hand into his to steady her trembling,

"she found the test...she knows bout the baby...what do I do?!"

"we babe. Team now Lauren I say be honest and take what comes right?" Lauren nods her head looking gratefully over at Tyler,

"ty thank you" they both head into the living room and sit themselves at the dining table when Tanya walks in and sits herself down looking sternly over at Lauren,

"Now young lady now that Tyler is here perhaps you could explain yourself!"

"we are having a baby...Tyler is the dad...we had too much alcohol and one thing led to another..."

"oh Lauren" Tyler gritted his teeth in irritation in the disappointing tone Tanya had and watched a deflated Lauren look to the table in shame,

"Mrs Branning how old were you when you had Lauren?!" Tanya looked taking aback by the question that she struggled to make a answer for a brief moment,

"Young and that's why Lauren should know better!"

"why? You've not done a bad job with Lauren. Look I'm not going to lie I'm scared and I'll have freak out days but I will make sure that I am always there for my child! So please don't discourage your daughter on her parenting skills because she will love this child more than anything else!" Lauren smiled tearfully as she swallows a lump in her throat,

"It's alright mum to be worried for me. But there really is no need as I have Tyler with me plus you and dad right?" Tanya rolls her eyes sighing lightly,

"Of course you will! I'm your mum I love you no matter what you do!" Tanya places her hand over Lauren's,

"so does this mean we're ok now?" Lauren asks making Tanya nod her head both overwhelmed as Tyler watched glad that he had stepped in when he did,

"Lauren just leave it to me with your dad. I don't want world war three going on ok. So go upstairs get Tyler settled in and relax while I go speak with him ok?" Both Lauren and Tyler agreed eager for someone else to face max instead of them as Tyler followed Lauren upstairs carrying his belongings,

"just place your stuff down here"

"thanks. So this is the spare room huh?!"

"yeah. What you think?" Tyler smiles taking in the spacious room and the warm colours of the room,

"perfect babe" Tyler starts to unpack whilst Lauren sits on the bed watching him,

"long day huh!"

"Could say that. So what did happen with you and Whit?"

"honestly she's beyond mad babe. She didn't take none of this very well"

"Well not surprising really. I'm a terrible person ain't I!" Tyler takes her hand and lightly squeezes it in comfort,

"your not Lauren. We both just didn't think. But we must makes this work out for this little ones sake babe" Lauren smiles sadly resting her head against his shoulder,

"Did you mean what you said Tyler? Bout me being the best mum?"

"Yeah course Lauren you are one of the sweetest girls I know!" Lauren smiles warmly as she places her hand onto her belly knowing that as long as she had Tyler by her side this could work . She could be a mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

The following morning and Tyler woke to the noise of Lauren being sick in the bathroom as he rushes out the bed and hurries into the bathroom half asleep,

"Sorry did I wake you?" Lauren says weakly as she leans over the toilet seat making Tyler instinctively rub her back supportively,

"it's alright babe. So how long have you been sick?"

"Few minutes it comes and goes. My dads fault I smelt bacon and that set me off!" Tyler nods slowly making a mental note not to eat bacon around Lauren. Tanya enters the doorway carrying a glass of water,

"here you go my darling! Listen I need to get to the salon but just keep drinking fluids love" Tanya says frowning worried over at a pale Lauren,

"don't worry Mrs Branning I will look out for Lauren" Tanya smiles slightly over at Tyler taking his hand making him feel awkward by the gesture,

"I know you will Tyler. Lauren told me all that you've given up for her to make this work and I for one are pleased that your a good and decent young man" Tyler beams with pride as Tanya leaves the room as Tyler hands Lauren the glass of water,

"thanks. I think it's stopped now. Ty can you do me a favour?"

"yeah anything"

"please check that the bacon smell is gone?" Tyler laughs lightly as he strokes her hair,

"I'll be right back babe" Tyler heads downstairs and heads towards the kitchen and even though the smell had gone he still cleaned the kitchen up and made sure that Lauren wouldn't feel nauseous again.

Later that morning Lauren makes her way through the square as she goes towards the train station but is stopped by Tyler,

"Babe where you going?"

"uh out we don't have to know everything that the other is doing!" Tyler frowns as he folds his arms knowing how Lauren worked,

"your going to college ain't ya?!" Lauren sighs rolling her eyes,

"alright fine you caught me out but Ty I'm bored in the house all day by myself!" Tyler nods his head understanding but still concerned as she wasn't very well,

"how bout you hang out with me at the emporium?" Tyler suggests knowing that he would feel better knowing she was with him. Lauren sensing this feeling touched by how well Tyler was taking care of her agreed as they head back inside the emporium where Anthony was busy lugging boxes to go to auction,

"oh hey Lauren. You alright now?"

"alright I guess. Uh so what can I do to help?" Tyler shakes his head leading her over to a chair as she sits down,

"your job is to sit and look pretty"

"that didn't take long. Happy families is it?!" Whitney says glaring over at a ashamed looking Lauren,

"can I help you Whit?" Tyler asks impatiently remembering the uncomfortable conversation the night before as she looks sadly over at Tyler,

"unfortunately not Ty. However that little slag had better keep out my way or I swear I won't be responsible for my actions!" Whitney storms out as both Anthony and Tyler look over at a upset Lauren,

"She really hates me...like actual hatred Tyler! I've really lost her ain't I!" Tyler kneels beside her and takes her hand into his own,

"she's mad at both of us babe. Lauren you better keep out her way. We both have too babe" Lauren nods her head wiping her tears away,

"but hang on you both live in the square you will bump into each other at some point!" Anthony points out making Tyler glare annoyed as Lauren bursts into tears making Tyler wrap his arms around her.

At late afternoon Tyler locked up the emporium and both him and Lauren walk arm in arm making their way back home Tyler frowning over at a silent Lauren,

"you sure your alright? You've been quiet all afternoon!" Lauren exhales slowly looking close to tears,

"not really. I just feel pretty rubbish really. I'm the worst mate ..."

"Hey listen babe we both hurt Whit besides we have to deal with this as we are having a child Lauren. We need to be strong. Can you do that?" Lauren nods her head slowly as she stares intently into his eyes,

"Ty you know what to say. I promise that for now on I won't moan!"

"That's a miracle the day you don't whine about something!" Tyler jokes making Lauren playfully hit him,

"Oi! I don't whine!" She protest showing a hint of a smile as they enter the Branning house to be welcomed to yelling coming from the kitchen,

"Hey Abs. They been at it awhile?!" Lauren asks sitting herself beside her sister who nods her head sadly,

"it's gotten worse. Jay is meant to be coming round..."

"why don't we all go out to eat my treat?" Tyler sugests seeing from both girls the hurt and upset of listening to their parents screaming at each other,

"yeah? I'll just call Jay and let him know!" Abi says excited as she leaves the lounge making both smile,

"You know you didn't have to do that Ty but once again thank you!" Lauren pecks his cheek before max and Tanya enter the room still yelling not noticing both Tyler and Lauren until Lauren snaps as she screams in frustration over at them,

"FOR ONCE CAN YOU TWO STOP TAKING LUMPS OUT OF EACH OTHER!" The room goes a deathly quiet all three looking in shock over at Lauren,

"Lauren..."

"I can't listen anymore. Ty is taking me and Abs out so don't expect us back until later. Come on Ty!" Lauren leads Tyler out into the hallway where Abi was standing waiting for them looking shocked herself as all three left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Lauren, Tyler and Abi made their way over to meet Jay both Lauren and Tyler walking hand in hand whilst Abi excitedly rambled on,

"Ty you have been amazing with us lately. I really appreciate all of it you know?"

"course I do mate. Look I'm just wanting to look out for you and our little one " Tyler and Lauren smile as they watch Jay and Abi hug warmly before walking ahead of them hand in hand towards the train station.

The crowded restaurant was packed as the four of them laughed happily enjoying each other's company when Lauren enters the empty bathroom suddenly feeling nauseous as she hurriedly made her way into the nearest cubicle,

"Lauren? Is that you?" Abi asks entering the bathroom,

"Yes. Baby playing havoc with my stomach Abs!" Abi frowns concerned,

"Should I get Tyler?"

"No. I'm fine just was a little bit of sickness. So you and Jay looking all loved up?" Lauren quizzes as she flushes the toilet before making her way out of the cubicle,

"Yeah he's great. Lauren do you love Tyler?" Abi asks innocently as she watches her sister flinch at the question,

"Why ask me that?"

"Just wondering. How come you always find yourself going to him?" That got Lauren thinking. Why did she always want Tyler? He was always someone that was always around for comfort and he never judged or criticised her? Did she like him? Love him?

"I...he is Tyler"

"oh my god Lauren you do don't you?!"

"I never said that I did!"

"you don't have to. Oh Lauren what you going to do?" Lauren exhales not liking where this conversation was heading as she barges past Abi to rejoin the boys unable to answer as in all honesty she was uncertain what she was going to do.

Later that evening, Lauren lightly knocks on his bedroom door before entering to find Tyler lying in bed,

"Hey Ty I just wanted to say goodnight..."

"Yeah? You sure you alright babe?" Lauren sighs feeling slightly embarrassed as she sits on the edge of the bed,

"Actually uh this is awkward uh I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight with you as I'm not wanting to be alone?" Tyler nods smiling warmly over at Lauren,

"Of course. Besides it will make sense encase you sick during the night!" Lauren smiled as she got in beside Tyler and lightly kisses his cheek before lying down feeling her heart race as she felt his warm touch.


End file.
